the_terrorfandomcom-20200213-history
My Perfect World
My Perfect World is the seventh episode of The Terror: Infamy, the second season of AMC's The Terror.[https://tvweb.com/the-terror-season-2-infamy-trailer-2-episode-descriptions/ TV Web - The Terror: Infamy Trailer #2] Summary The Nakayamas have been torn apart, and Chester searches for the person he believes can help, even if it means taking drastic action. A tuberculosis outbreak in the community forces Amy to act, though she's caught between doing what she's told and doing what's right. Plot In a doctor's office, a surgeon operates on a body, slicing away the flesh on an arm. His bones crack strangely. The song "Paper Doll" plays, a reflection of the gruesome scene playing out. He continues, knitting together parts of the body. He takes a needle and injects himself with something. The body on the table awakes and arises. She looks in a mirror as she puts on lipstick. It's the new form of Yuko Tanabe. Chester is sitting outside by the pond in the forest of the Colinas de Oro War Relocation Center, writing a letter to Luz. Amy Yoshida asks him what he's doing and he tells her that he's just enjoying the "great American landscape." She sits with him, and he tells her that she still hasn't written him back. He asks her if there's any way that he could call her, if maybe Major Bowen has a line. She tells him that she can't let him do that, that they'd ship them both to Tule Lake because Bowen records everything. She suggests he talk with his parents instead, saying that he knows who she means. He asks if it was Toshiro he heard coughing the last few nights, that the walls are so thin, he could hear him. Amy says that Asako and Henry are looking after him, but he's still their son. He says he could have protected Luz and his children if only he'd known whose son he really was, if his parents hadn't lied to him his entire life. Luz is sitting at the dinner table in her home when her father enters. He tells her it's a beautiful day and that the Gallegos are finally painting their front porch, pink. He says that Marta must have finally gotten her way after all. Luz says nothing to this, waving her spoon around her bowl disinterestedly. He tells her that she needs to get out and meet new people and not waste her life wallowing in her misery. She tells him she'll take it under consideration. He asks if she had dinner with the young man from church, Julio, and she tells him she prefers to eat at home. He says that she can't wait for someone like Julio to come along every day - someone from a good Catholic family who just moved there from medical school, and therefore doesn't know... Luz finishes that she got knocked up by a Japanese man. He says he told Julio they'd have dinner, and he'd prefer to not be made a liar. There's a knock at the door and a letter is slipped inside, another from Chester. Bart gets up and grabs it. He holds it out for her, but she ignores it. He tells her that she collects them like paper dolls and he's sick of it. He walks away with the stack of letters. At the camp, Chester looks out from his barracks at his adoptive parents. He frowns and closes the blinds. He sends another letter and is given a package, from Los Angeles. It's addressed from B. Ojeda - Luz's father. He takes it outside and opens it. It's all of the letters that he sent to Luz, all unopened. He stares off into the distance and drops the package and letters on the ground, then marches off towards the gate. A soldier raises his gun, warning him that he doesn't have permission to exit, but he just keeps on walking. Chester slaps the man away and continues. He warns him that he'll shoot if he doesn't stop. Chester tells him "if you wanna shoot a sergeant in the back, it's fine by me, private." He keeps going and is butted with the rifle to the ground. He is kicked repeatedly and finally given a blow to the head, knocking him out. Chester is released from the stockade, Major Bowen telling him that a transport is there for him. Asako asks him what happened, and Bowen tells her that her "lunatic son tried to go AWOL," that he pulled the same trick in Guadalcanal. Asako asks him in Japanese why he would do this. Henry says to let him be a fool. Bowen demands they speak in English and Asako asks where he's being taken. Bowen says he's lost his privilege to be there and is being taken to Tule Lake, where agitators go. Asako begs him to have mercy, saying that Chester has been through so much and that he's a soldier like him. Bowen says he's already shown him too much mercy. He tells Chester that it'll be a while and asks if there's anything he wants to say to his parents. Chester replies that his parents are dead. Henry urges Asako to come with him, as Toshiro is not well. The convoy drives away and Asako picks up one of the many letters from the ground. She stares sadly into the distance. That night, Toshiro has a violent coughing fit. Amy tells Asako that it's getting worse. He coughs and gags, spitting up blood. They take him to the infirmary, begging for help, but it is very crowded. Ken asks what's wrong with him, and Amy tells him that she doesn't know, that he's burning up and can barely breathe. Ken says that it's already hit several blocks, including his own, and nobody knows what to do. Amy asks where the doctors are. He says that both are sick, so it's only volunteers. He asks her to tell her boss to either get them to a hospital or get some real doctors in there. She tells him he's not the type to listen to advice. He tells her that while she may like the safety of being "Bowen's pet," if he doesn't do something quickly, people will die. Late that night, the figure of Yuko stalks the camp. Bowen is shaving as he hears the disturbance outside. She enters a barracks and discovers Chester's hat and some of his clothing. She picks it up and examines it. She examines a photo of him and Luz. "Taizo," she says. She examines one of the letters in the box, observing the address - "Luz Ojeda, 4393 St. George Street, Los Angeles, CA." Her bones crack and she exits the barracks. Bowen comes out of his office and asks her what she's doing, as that's a men's barrack and whatever she's holding better not be what he thinks it is. She starts to walk away, muttering in Japanese. He demands she tell him what it is and where she's going. She keeps walking, muttering "Taizo." He says that he'll show her who runs this place and grabs her. She reverses the grip, lets go, and then possesses him, causing him to slump, then contort, his bones cracking. He stumbles and grunts. Chester is riding in the convoy, and tells the soldier with him that he needs to poop. The soldier simply ignores him. Chester warns him that it's up to him if it's in there or outside. The soldier bangs his rifle for the vehicle to stop. They get off and the soldier tells him that he heard that in Guadalcanal, the mosquitoes crawl up your ass. He asks him if it's true, and Chester replies that it is. The soldiers walk away and Chester sits for a bit loosening his handcuffs. He makes to get up. The soldier from before comes over and asks if he's done already and Chester butts him with a stone. He darts away towards a bridge. The other soldiers chase him, another aiming a gun and warning him that he'll shoot. The soldier starts shooting and Chester leaps off the edge of the bridge and into the water. He washes up on a leafy shore. Back at the camp, Bowen is haunted by the memory of being possessed by Yuko. Amy knocks on his door, telling him that there's been an outbreak. She says she tried to him inform him the night before, but couldn't find him. He says simply that he was out. He asks her to forgive his current state, that he's not sure what's wrong with him. She says that there's something spreading, perhaps TB or influenza, and she hopes he's not infected. He asks why they're doing this to him, that every other thing her people does is some kind of superstition. "Bakamony" or "yooree" - he can't even get half of them to look him in the eye. He thought at first that it was out of respect or fear, that either would be fine with him. She tells him that he runs a good center, but they're not built to handle an outbreak of that scale, that they don't have the supplies or the personnel. She asks if they could at least transfer the children to a hospital. He ignores her and says the reason they don't look him in the eye is because they know something he doesn't. He says that until someone tells him what evil spirit or Oriental magic tricks are taking over the place, nobody's leaving. Her people made this mess, and they have to live with it. The soldiers from Chester's convoy enter the room, looking beaten and bruised. He asks what happened to them. At the infirmary, Ken asks Amy if she talked to Bowen and what he said. She says that she tried, but he says no. He tells her that won't save the kids. He demands she do something. She suggests that maybe he do, unless he's all talk and walks away. She approaches Asako and Henry, asking if they can speak a moment. Henry asks what's wrong and she says that it's Chester. Nobody's sure if he's even alive. That night, there is a knocking outside Major Bowen's cabin. He looks outside, but sees only the searchlight. He grabs his gun and opens the door, pointing it at the man outside. It's Ken. He asks who sent him there, who let him come over. Ken tells him that nobody did, that there's a medical emergency. He demands to know if "she" sent him. He drags him inside, asking if "she" wants revenge. He says that this place wasn't his idea, that this is just his job and he doesn't like being locked up any better than them. Ken tells him to listen, that there's a medical emergency. Bowen demands to know what "she" wants from him, knocking Ken to the ground. They fight, both knocking each other down in turn. Bowen reaches for his gun, but Ken smashes his hand. He grabs the gun and points it at Bowen. He says that if he wants a demon, he has one. Luz is out walking with Julio, who says that he hopes he didn't talk too much for her. He says that he'd like to see her again if it's okay. She doesn't answer and he tells her not worry, that he wasn't going to try kiss her. He's not a guy with ten gals lined up for dates, he actually likes her. He says that he had that she was going to become a nun before the war, which he thinks is honorable. She thanks him for dinner, saying she should call it a night. He says he doesn't want to rush her into anything she's not ready for and she tells him that she appreciates it. They wish each other good night and Luz approaches a familiar car she's noticed - Henry Nakayama's Packard. Inside is Chester. She gets in. They sit together in the car at the top of a hill. He says that she never answered his letters. She says that she couldn't even open them, that she knew that if she opened them, she would hear his voice again. She tells him that the girl he loved and the one who loved him is buried with their children, that everything about him hurts her. An hour ago she was sweet, quiet Luz on a date with a guy that she was scared of kissing and thinking that if she smiles enough, he'll never expect her to say or feel anything real with him. She could marry a man like that. He says to do it if that's who she really is, but he doesn't think that's her. She says she's tired, that she wakes up and it's like she can't breathe. She tells him she doesn't have anything to give him and he says that he's not asking her for anything, he just wants her to let him help her, whatever she needs. She asks him what. He says that he's got the car, that his old professor kept it good as new. He asks where she would go if she could have a free ride to anywhere. Back at the camp, Amy approaches Major Bowen's quarters and knocks on his door. There is no answer and she tells him that they're asking for him at the office. Still getting no answer, she opens the door to find Ken. He asks who followed her. She asks what he's doing and he hushes her and he says that someone has to do something. She asks what he did, and he says that he stopped him from killing him and when he comes to, he'll make him call in ambulances. Amy asks if he knows what will happen to him and he asks what will happen to everyone in the infirmary if he doesn't. They'll all die because everyone's too afraid to do the right thing. She tells him she really tried. He sarcastically thanks her, telling her to get back to work before she gets in trouble. He closes the door. Back at her place, Luz packs a suitcase and leaves an envelope labeled "Papa." Chester sneaks inside the archives room of a Catholic orphanage. He pulls open a drawer and discovers his own file - Tanabe. There, he finds his birth certificate, for Taizo Tanabe, date of birth April 6, 1920. The field for the name of his father is left blank, the profession given as soldier. He is also listed as being the first of two twins. He studies a picture of himself and finds writing on the back - "twin brother of "Jirou Tanabe." He also finds a Baptismal Certificate, stating that Jirou was baptized on June 14, 1920. He finds another picture, depicting Jirou at 7 years old. Amy enters Major Bowen's office. She opens a drawer and flicks a switch on a machine, shutting it off. She picks up the phone and asks Lorraine the operator for Neville County Hospital. She tells the man who picks up at the hospital that Bowen wishes to request the transfer of two dozen patients from the relocation center, that they will require ambulances right away. She says she'll see him at the gates and thanks him. An MP approaches and asks her what's going on. Back at his barracks, Bowen is tied to a chair and muttering about various Japanese transgressions, asking if it's their blood that makes them that way. Ken says it's eating at him, how he treats them. He wishes there was a demon, some inhuman enemy, because it would be easier to live with himself. Bowen replies that he's honorably supervised and maintained a federal ordered relocation center. Ken replies that there are cases in courts and they'll all be out within a year. He asks if he's going to keep lying that what he's done is honorable, or come to his office and call an ambulance so innocents don't die. He tells Ken that they'll be on him the second he walks in. Ken says that if they are, he'll shoot him. Bowen asks who will call the ambulances if he does that. Ken says that maybe he'll shoot him in the gut right there, and that'll get the ambulances to come. Bowen tells him to do it, that he was at Belleau Wood, under Pershing. He'll bleed his guts out before he surrenders to him. Ken points the gun at his head instead and cocks it. There is a thud at the door and then banging. Amy tells Ken that it's her and to open up. He asks her if she's alone, and she says no, that Gimbel is with her. He tells her that he'll shoot Major Bowen if anyone comes in. She says that it's over, that the kids are going to the hospital. He tells her to come in, warning that there's blood if anyone other than her comes in. Bowen tells her to do as he says. She tries, but finds the door locked. Ken unlocks it and lets her in. She tells him that the ambulances are on their way, that she called for them. Bowen tells her that she has no authority for it. She replies that she knows, and she used his. Ken says that it's not her fault, that he told her he'd kill him if she didn't. She did it to protect him because she'd never cross him on her own. Bowen shouts for Gimbel, telling him that when Ken places his weapon on the floor, he wants him to stand down and then cuff him, gently. Ken tells Gimbel and the other MPs to come in. He puts down the gun and they stand down and release Bowen. He says that just so Ken knows, he never bought any of the ghost business, that the first thing you're taught if you're taken captive is to act crazy. Ken replies that he'll keep that in mind at Tule Lake. Bowen replies to do that, and tells Amy to come with him. Ken and Amy give each other a look of acknowledgement. Amy pleads with Bowen, telling him that Ken only wanted to get medical help for those who needed it. She asks if he could take that into consideration, and he says that he already has. He tells the soldiers they're needed inside. They head inside Bowen's office and tell Ken to get to the ground. They shoot him and Amy screams in horror. Chester shows the documents and photos he found to Luz. She asks about Jirou. Chester says that he has a brother, somewhere. Luz asks if another family adopted him and Chester tells her that all it says is that he was sent to a children's hospital at eight months. There is nothing beyond that. If he is alive, he's probably in an internment camp somewhere, under an adopted name, wondering why he's always felt like half of him is missing. He tells her it's nothing for her to worry about, and asks where he's taking her. She tells him Aguayo, in New Mexico. He asks why and she says it's where her mother grew up and that her father used to send them there in the summer. She and her abuela would make birria and pray to the saints together. Her cousin Hector would trap rabbits. Her brother hated it and missed the city, but she thought it was like a dream. Chester says that they should go, then. The ambulances have arrived at the camp and Toshiro is doing better. Asako says that he has so much life, just like Chester. Henry replies that Chester left on his own. He asks why they should waste their own lives, and Asako says that they still haven't found a body. She refuses to believe that he is gone. A nurse notes Toshiro's improved condition, saying that it's a blessing Major Bowen is in charge, that he personally made sure everyone received the best care. Henry agrees that it was "very lucky." Amy types for Bowen, while he reclines in a sling. She gets up and he asks if she minds bringing him the Mercurochrome. He says his bandages could use a change. He says that they wanted him to switch barracks, but he wasn't about to retreat. She peels a bandage off his face and says nothing. He tells her that he doesn't blame her, that men like that take advantage of the vulnerable. He knows she's a good girl. She replies that he could have sent him to prison like he promised, that he surrendered. He says that the lesson is that some dogs you just have to put down, that he didn't leave her any more choice than he left him. He gets up and grabs a flower, sniffing it. He presents it to Amy, saying that he knew she was one of the good ones, and he always trusted her. She takes the flower as he sits back down. The camera cuts to show a device underneath the barracks, a tape recorder that has been recording the entire conversation. Chester and Luz have arrived in Aguayo. They pull up before the home of Luz's abuela, her grandma. He grandma says that it's a blessing and a miracle. They hug, as several other family members emerge from the home. Chester watches from inside the car and smiles. He gets out and she tells him he didn't have to, but she's glad he did. He says that he's thinking he'll keep driving east and see the country, perhaps find a city where Taizo Tanabe can find some decent work. Luz asks him to stay. She says that her family would have a lot of work for him. Back at the Ojedas, Bart reads the letter that Luz left for him and shakes his head. He sighs. There is a clattering outside and a knock on the door. He asks if it's Luz and opens the door. It's not Luz. It's Yuko Tanabe. He asks who she is. "My family, my boys," she replies in Japanese. "My perfect world." He asks if Chester sent her and what he's done with his daughter. She asks how they will ever be restored. He points, saying that she needs to leave. In response, she takes possession of him. She looks in the mirror at her new form. She, in Bart's form, starts rifling through a drawer. Inside is a map. Using Bart's hands, she draws out a route from Pasadena to Aguayo and circles the city's name. She sets the pen on its end and presses Bart's head down on the desk, jabbing him in the eye. He bleeds out on the map. Guest starring *C. Thomas Howell as Major Bowen *Christopher Naoki Lee as Ken Uehara *Ruben Garfias as Bart Ojeda *Alma Martinez as Rocio Trujillo *Alex Shimizu as Toshiro Furuya Co-starring *Aya Furukawa as Sachiko *Nathan Houle as MP Gimbel *Naomi Simpson as Sister Agatha *Robert Corness as Rosevelt Pug *Alex Rose as Private Withers *Kurt Oslund as Private Locke *Sarah Hayward as Nurse Rigby *Thomas Nicholson as Private Theodore *Raf Rogers as Julio *Juana Lerma Juárez as Paula *Hugo Ateo as Hector *Mia Garcia as Elena Videos 'My Perfect World' Next On Ep. 207 The Terror Infamy 'I Hope You're Not Infected!' Sneak Peek Ep. 207 The Terror Infamy Opening Minutes Season 2, Episode 7 The Terror Infamy 'Yuko Tracks Down Luz!' Moment of Terror Ep. 207 The Terror Infamy Notes and references Category:Infamy Episodes